Paint Jobs
Introduction Paint jobs are purchasable skins that alter the appearance of a particular robot. All robots have different skins, and a few do not have any available. They are all available for Au (gold), ranging from 50 to 2,500 gold. This page is a gallery for all of the current paint jobs (alternative skins) that are currently available. Paint jobs are transferable. This means that if you buy two identical robots, and buy a skin for one of them, you can apply the skin to the other. Note: - Paint jobs are only for cosmetic purposes. This means hardpoints and statistics are unaffected. Paint jobs are not intended for camouflage use, as they do not support any in-battle camouflage characteristics - BUT, some paint jobs on some particular robots are unique and only available during a special event that usually gives the robot has the paint job on thier body an additional 5% protection. __TOC__ =Light Robots= Destrier Parade Cost: 50 Cossack Toxic Cost: 100 Gepard Croc Cost: 750 Stalker Sandstorm Cost: 500 Toro Cost: 750 T-Rex Cost: 2,500 Werewolf Cost: 2,500 Gareth Death Knight Cost: 500 Jesse Major Cost: 500 =Medium Robots= Vityaz Kirin Cost: 500 Gl. Patton Aero Cost: 500 Samurai Cost: 750 Spartan Cost: 750 Viking Cost: 1,500 Vampire Cost: 2,500 Boa Fox Cost: 750 Golem Flame Cost: 500 Phoenix Cost: 500 Rogatka Anarchy Cost: 500 Ghostflame Cost: 1,199 Carnage Predator Cost: 500 Cobra Cost: 750 Fujin Royal Cost: 500 Blue Dragon Cost: 750 Red Dragon Cost: 750 Galahad Skeleton Cost: 1,199 Oathbreaker Cost: 1,500 Doc Lieutenant Cost: 500 Kumiho Dragon Wings Cost: 2,500 Haechi Arctic Cost: 1,000 Special Version: Won by reaching level 50 in Operation: Raging Typhoon (with battle pass). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Dragon Tail Cost: 2,500 Bulgasari Dragon Scale Cost: 2,500 Inquisitor Urban Raptor Cost: 500 Marine Cost: 2,500 Special Version: Won by reaching level 40 in Operation: Gathering Storm. When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Calavera Cost: 1,000 Hover Arid Cost: 1,000 Spectre Hornet Cost: 1,000 Neon Cost: 1,000 Special Version: Won by reaching level 60 in Operation: Gathering Storm. When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Marvellous Cost: 1,000 Crimson Cost: 2,500 Strider Mantis Cost: 2,500 Taipan Cost: 500 Mercury Yaksha Cost: 500 Celestial Cost: 2,500 Special Version: Won by reaching level 60 in Operation: Raging Typhoon. When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Ruthless Won during the Halloween 2019 event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Hellburner Barong Cost: 500 Redline Cost: 1,000 Special Version: Won by reaching level 80 in Operation: Cold Snap. When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Pursuer Crow Cost: 1,000 Quantum Cost: 2,500 Raven Baihu Cost: 500 Goldfinch Cost: 1,000 Ky Lan Won during the Lunar New Year 2020 event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Falcon Blackbird Cost: 1,000 Special Version: Won by reaching level 30 in Operation: Raging Typhoon (with battle pass). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Jade Cost: 1,000 Praetorian Won by reaching level 80 in Operation: Raging Typhoon. When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Bulwark Feng Cost: 500 Ultramarine Cost: 1,000 Mender Qilin Cost: 500 Medic Cost: 1,000 Weyland Ao Cost: 500 Reanimator Cost: 1,000 Blitz Flurry Cost: 1,000 Overseer Won by reaching level 60 in Operation "Gathering Storm". When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Invader Wartpat Cost: 1,000 Red Baron Cost: 1,000 Symbiotic Cost: 1,000 Special Version: Won by reaching level 60 in Operation: Cold Snap (battle pass). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Rayker Iceberg Cost: 1,000 Bolt Fennec Cost: 100 Ares Obsidian Cost: 500 Amber Cost: 1,000 Queen of Spades Cost: 1,000 Special Version: Won by reaching level 30 in Operation: Cold Snap (battle pass). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Magma Cost: 2,500 Eldritch (model) Won (in the Special Delivery Crate) during the War Robots 5th Anniversary Event (Limited Edition). Available in the Superchest (Black Market) following the Event. Note: This is a different model of the Ares, not a paint job because it has different colored animations and fires green projectiles from its built-in energy cannons. It also has 10% more durability than the standard model. Nemesis Infinite Cost: 1,000 Desert Won by reaching level 60 in Operation: Raging Typhoon (with battle pass). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Hades Commando Won by reaching level 10 in Operation: Raging Typhoon (with battle pass). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Soultaker Won during the Halloween 2019 event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Imperial (model) Won (in the Special Delivery Crate) during the War Robots 5th Anniversary Event (Limited Edition). Available in the Superchest (Black Market) following the Event. Note: This is a different model of the Hades, not a paint job. When the built-in weapon is charging it glows red, and the shape of the gun is different. It also has 10% more durability than the standard model. Ao Guang Robobot Won by reaching level 40 in Operation "Gathering Storm". When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Ao Jun Cyber Cost: 10,000 Polar Won by reaching level 80 in Operation: Raging Typhoon (with battle pass). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Deathwing (model) Won by reaching level 80 in Operation: Gathering Storm (battle pass). Note: This is a different model of the Ao Jun, not a paint job. It fires a different looking flame (from its built in weapon) and has a different jet booster (on its back) animation while flying. It also has 10% more durability than the standard model. Fenrir Midas Won during the Yan-di Showdown event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Tyr Tsunami Won during the Yan-di Showdown event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Ancient (model) Won by reaching level 100 in Operation: Raging Typhoon (battle pass). Note: This is a different model of the Tyr, not a paint job. It has a different shaped physical shield, and appears to have eyes on the top of its "head". It also has 10% more durability than the standard model. Loki Alien Won during the Halloween 2019 event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Mistletoe Won during the Christmas 2019 event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Behemoth Loader Cost: 1,000 Komainu Won during the Lunar New Year 2020 event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Phantom Oni Cost: 1,000 Special Version: Won by reaching level 50 in Operation: Cold Snap (battle pass). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Leech Evo Cost: 2,500 Parasite Won during the Yan-di Showdown event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Moroz Won during the Christmas 2019 event (Special Delivery). When equipped the robot gains +5% durability. Frozen (model) Won by reaching level 100 in Operation: Cold Snap (battle pass). Note: This is a different model of the Leech, not a paint job. It has a blue ability animation color (as opposed to purple), has a different "face" that has icicles hanging from it. It also has 10% more durability than the standard model. Ao Qin Noble Cost: 500 =Heavy Robots= Griffin Emerald Cost: 500 Blue Hex Cost: 750 Gray Skull Cost: 1,500 Raven Cost: 2,500 Shark Cost: 2,500 Scavenger (model) Won by reaching level 20 in Operation: Gathering Storm (battle pass). Note: This is a different model of the Griffin, not a paint job. Has a more robust appearance with spikes protruding from its torso. It also has 10% more durability than the standard model. Leo Mummy Cost: 149 Koi Cost: 500 Fury Naval Cost: 500 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Panda Cost: 2,500 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Lava Cost: 2,500 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Natasha Monstro Cost: 349 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Blaze Cost: 500 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Rhino Guerilla Cost: 500 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Vector Cost: 750 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Avalanche Cost: 2,500 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Raijin Black Widow Cost: 699 Blue Mitsudomoe Cost: 750 Lancelot Military Cost: 500 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Golden Bear Cost: 750 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Astro Cost: 1,000 Reaper Cost: 2,500 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Butch Cost: 500 General 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Category:Features Category:A to Z